


New Experiences

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AroAce friendly romance, Aroace character experiences a crush for the first time, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, First Crush, Nonbinary Character, Other, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Bellamy has a new friend, and they're confused about how they feel.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Finding what you need [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not undermining Bellamy's sexuality. I am AroAce, this is based on an experience I had. I am still AroAce and consider the crush I had on a friend to be an exception. (I know sexuality is fluid, however that is how I am comfortable labeling it, I am no less asexual and have never experienced anything like it before or since).  
> Check the mycast for faceclaim references! Also click on each role for a little bio!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (I've been informed mycast won't let you click, go there to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

Bellamy has long accepted being “unusual.”

(Of course, that’s for a given definition. Who can actually say what “usual” is?)

The point is. They knew themselves. They knew how they related to the world. What they did and did not want.

That’s why this situation is so...confusing.

They’ve never felt anything like they’re feeling now.

They’ve never understood the appeal of a romance, or of sex. Sure, they know Cassie and Cheryl love each other, but they know they love all the rest of them too. Obviously it’s different, but it’s all very alien to them most of the time.

When they met Tommy he didn’t stand out. Not in a negative or positive way. They were busy worrying about a trap, a trick. Keeping an eye on Ana and everyone else, just in case. If they’d been trying to steal any of theirs they’d never have forgiven themselves for not seeing it.

But things are different now. They know Ana isn’t like that, and while not everyone is happy they’re here (Bellamy isn’t naive or blind, they know there are some in the colony who’d prefer them out), no one has tried to hurt them and theirs.

Most of them are content to be polite, but otherwise ignore them. Tommy is different.

The first time he had sought them out they’d been mostly confused (kind of like they are now, maybe Tommy is just confusing to everyone), but he’d been nice, open. He’d not treated any of them differently for being human. And eventually they’d become friends.

It was nice to have a friend who wasn’t someone they’d already known. Someone new, with a different experience and history.

These feelings are different though. The giddiness whenever he’s around, the excitement they feel when they know they’re going to see him soon, it’s not like anything they've known.

If they had to name it it sounds like a crush. Puppy love. Something they’ve never felt or ever wanted to feel.

But not bad. At all. Just startling. Confusing, but exciting. It’s fun, and they don’t mind having something fun.

Maybe it’s best to get clarification on this, they should ask Cheryl.

Cheryl’s probably never been confused in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
